redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherlyn Bluefleck of Bowlaynee Castle
Pronuncuation: SHARE-len Gender: Female Species: Mountain Hare Place of Origin: Bowlaynee Castle Appearance: Adolescent female mountain hare with bright blue eyes and a grey nose. Fur is brown, cream below, with tiny light tips to the fur in places giving a pinpoint speckling effect. Also has black eartips and paw-tips. Wears loose white tunic with a black belt with a silver buckle, over a long red, green, and white plaid skirt which reaches her footpaws. Has a solid red bandanna tied about her forehead, making her ears curved backward a bit. Weilds a crossbow when necessary. Also has a sgian dhu, kept in the back of her tunic collar. *Note: When Traveling, wears a speckled scarf wrapped around her head like a shawl instead of a bandanna. Also removes skirt and wears a pair of cream pantaloons, and adds a mahogany tabard over this. Personality: Somewhat of a cynical turn of mind, but not bitter of personality. Very caring at heart, with a good imagination and a preference for peace over war. Enjoys singing and dancing, but is really fond of painting. Backstory Sherlyn was a very distant relative of Laird Bosie MacScutta of Bowlaynee, and a daugher of Divlee and Arith Bluefleck. She had two sisters, Gabbie and Scotty, whom she loved very much. She was a very keen painter; though she was a Minstrel-in-training at her father's request, art was her true calling. She and her older sister Scotty had a lot in common personality wise, though Sherlyn was far more cautious and less inclined to go exploring than Scotty was, being afraid of things she couldn't control. Sherlyn usually avoided leaving Bowlaynee Castle as much as was possible during the winter months, being fearful of all the things that could go wrong out in the snow. She was with Scotty, Iram, Dunner, and Lobelia when Laird Aiellyn MacScutta asked somebeasts to go visit Bluddfedder MacSavage and enlist the Eagle King's help against an approaching Warlady; when Scotty tried to recruit her, she initially refused, but her parents knew she needed some experience of the world and thus forced her to go. Along the way, Sherlyn was terrified by the heights of the mountains they were climbing, and nearly fell off one when a storm came. Scotty rescued her, and brought the group safely to Bluddfedder's eyrie. When Bluddfedder sent out scouts to spy on the vermin, the delegation from Bowlaynee Castle asked to go along, so they could assess the Warlady's numbers. Upon arriving, they discovered not only about five hundred vermin but also over two hundred slaves, and immediately worked out a plan to free as many of them as they could. The plan went awry, however, and the rescuers were forced to flee. Bluddfedder tried to cover their escape, but ended up scattering the goodbeasts far and wide in his blind, sweeping attack on the vermin. Sherlyn was instrumental in the rescue of the slaves Nixell, Thatch, Banno, and Girbee - she and Dunner and the four former slaves managed to stay together during the scattering, and ran to hide in the wreck of the Warlady's abandoned ship the Night Heron. While they were waiting to be rescued, Sherlyn and Nixell discovered a massive treasure hidden away in the bowels of the ship - the six fugitives claimed the loot in the name of Bowlaynee Castle. When a rescue party came from Bowlaynee, Sherlyn refused to leave the ship until the Laird sent word as to what was going to be done about the treasure. Aiellyn decided it would be a good idea to take it to the castle and use it to bargain with the Warlady if necessary, so several eagles were sent to carry it off in loads. After this was accomplished, Sherlyn kept a promise she and Dunner had made to the former slaves and proceeded to burn the ship (and its hateful memories). However, the fire spread faster than she could run to get to shore, so she leapt overboard into the river, even though she could not swim. Nixell dived in and rescued her - after this incident, the two hares (who already had feelings for each other) began to fall deeper in love. Aided by the matchmaking attempts of Sherlyn's mother Arith, the pair found themselves in each other's company almost constantly upon returning to Bowlaynee. Sherlyn and Nixell helped to rescue Scotty and Iram, who had been left behind and returned with all two hundred remaining slaves. The quartet of young hares took part in several skirmishes against the Warlady's forces, with Sherlyn and Iram taking on and slaying the vermin captain Greeby. After the final, climactic attack, in which the vermin were defeated but the Bowlaynians also suffered substantial casualties, Sherlyn suffered a slingstone shot to the head that temporarily blinded her. After she recovered many days later, she accepted Nixell's offer of marriage and became his mate. Category:Hares Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Highlanders